Dispersi
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Kadang, cinta yang kau kenal akan abadi. harus pergi sebelum kau menoleh kembali.


**Boku No Hero Academia ****© Horikoshi Kohei**

**Dispersi**

Udara yang dirasakan oleh Monoma Neito sangat berat memasuki paru-parunya. Malam ini menjadi lebih kelam, pikirnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, rasanya dia tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Monoma mengambil _smarthphone_-nya dan membuka aplikasi berkirim pesannya. Dia mengklik ikon telepon di nama 'Itsuka'.

'Ya Halo' suara kalem di luar sana menjawab.

'Halo sayang, kamu dimana?' Monoma melirik jam dinding, sekarang pukul 8 malam. Kendou biasanya masih ada di perpustakaan kampus jam segini.

'Aku baru aja dari perpus, mau pulang nih. Kenapa?' jawab Kendou yang masih melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpus.

'Mau dijemput gak?' tanya Monoma lagi.

'Gak usah, aku mau jajan dulu. Kenapa tiba-tiba nelpon? Kangen ya?' ucap Kendou yang senyum-senyum sendiri mengucap kalimat itu. Kendou yang sebenarnya sedang kangen pada manusia satu itu.

'Boleh ketemu sebentar gak? Aku mau cerita sesuatu' ucap Monoma. Suara beratnya mengubah suasana menjadi lebih berat juga.

'Ehh kamu kenapa? Aku aja yang ke _apartment_ kamu deh. Mau nitip sesuatu gak?'

'Enggak deh. Aku tunggu ya, hati-hati di jalan'

* * *

Kendou cukup terkejut mendengar suara Monoma yang menyiratkan kesedihan itu. Biasanya Monoma selalu penuh percaya diri dan tenang menghadapi situasi apapun. Disisi lain juga, Kendou senang bisa melihat Monoma yang percaya pada dirinya. Hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih selama ini cukup adem-adem saja karena mereka berdua sejatinya sudah memiliki sifat sebagai orang dewasa, ya walaupun Monoma kadang-kadang cukup menyimpang. Tapi suara Monoma tadi membuat Kendou khawatir juga. Dia melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat menuju kossan Monoma.

Kendou mengetuk pintu kossan Monoma, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dia reflek membuka knop pintu, ternyata tidak dikunci. "Bii, kamu gak ngunci pintu?" ucap Kendou dengan menyebut panggilan kesayangan dia pada Monoma, _baby_̶ bebi. Bukan babi.

Dari depan pintu, terlihat Monoma yang ada di balkon kamarnya dan sedang melamun. Tidak lama kemudian Kendou menyadari musik yang berputar lewat pengeras suara adalah lagu-lagu melow yang sangat membuat dia depresi mendengarnya. Kendou mematikan pengeras suara itu.

"Ahh Kenapa dimatiin? Lagi seru-serunya padahal" sahut Monoma.

"Apanya yang seru, lagunya kayak lagu orang depresi gitu. Kamu kenapa sih?" ucap Kendou menaruh tas dilantai lalu pergi menghampiri Monoma di balkon. "Kena angin begini enak ya, adem"

Monoma tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi wajah Kendou. Matanya menyiratkan kesepian yang sangat mendalam. Kendou yang ditatap agak risih dan memilih untuk tidak menatap balik. Dia masih kebingungan dengan ada apa yang terjadi pada manusia satu ini.

"Jadi mau cerita apa tuan menyimpang?" ucap Kendou memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana" jawab Monoma sambil mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa lebih mudah sentimen pada hal-hal kecil" lanjut Monoma sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Hmm, lalu?" ucap Kendou, dia sebenarnya ingin protes. 'Bukankah kamu emang lebih sering sentimen ya? Malah tempramental' pikiran Kendou menolak melupakan fakta tersebut. Namun dia lebih baik mengikuti kemana alur pembicaraan ini dahulu. Makhluk menyimpang satu itu sudah terlihat sangat beda dari biasanya, raut mukanya sangat sedih.

"Semua teman-temanku pergi, kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri sekarang. Yang awalnya kita sering banget ngumpul walau hanya ngerjain tugas kecil. Tapi kalau di tingkat akhir ini, semua sibuk sendiri dengan urusannya masing-masing"

"Ohh, kamu kesepian. Hahaha" celetuk Kendou yang langsung dihentikan dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk Monoma yang memegang lalu manarik kedua pipi Kendou sampai bibirnya mengerucut jelek.

"Apalagi makhluk satu yang ada di depanku ini. Tega-teganya sok sibuk"

"uhh le-lepasin" ucap Kendou yang dengan susah payah berbicara, pipinya sudah bebas dari cengkraman jari Monoma. "Lagian kamu belum mulai-mulai _research _-nya, sering-sering ketemu dosen kamu gih".

"Ya kan aku juga maunya gitu. Si Ibu aja yang ga bisa ditemuin" ucap Monoma lelah, mengingat bahwa dosen pembimbingnya susah ditemui. Pesan tidak balas, di ruangannya juga tidak ada.

"Kalau kamu kesepian, ya wajar sih. Kita sekarang ga ada kuliah yang biasanya bisa ketemu sama temen-temen. Udah ga ada hal sama yang mengikat kita lagi" Kendou menatap ke arah Monoma yang sedang menatap jauh ke atas langit sana. "Aku juga ga bisa janji kalau aku bakal terus ada buat kamu". Lalu Kendou memeluk Monoma dari samping, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya agar Monoma dapat terhibur walau sedikit.

Monoma membalas pelukan Kendou. Sekarang wajah Monoma tenggelam di bahu Kendou dan merasakan rasa sakitnya sudah perlahan hilang. Segala penat lepas seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata Monoma. Dia terisak kecil.

"Kadang cinta yang kamu kenal akan abadi, harus pergi sebelum kamu sempat menoleh kembali. Yang pernah kau genggam erat, belum tentu akan menggapaimu kembali" ucap Kendou seraya mengelus-elus rambut belakang Monoma.

"Akhirnya, kamu harus lebih mencintai dirimu sendiri. Okay?" ucap Kendou. Lalu dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Monoma yang masih dalam pelukannya.

Selesai

* * *

tingkat akhir memang sesuatu banget ya.

sampai berjumpa lagi ^^


End file.
